Desiring the Lost
by cupa
Summary: It had been six months since Annabeth had lost Percy since the battle against Kronos and his death sent her into a spiraling depression. Without Percy, Annabeth decides to find some other way of obtaining happiness. M for lemon.


**Oh my. It's been quite a while, hasn't it? So, I decided I'd jump back into the swing of things with an idea that's been on my mind for a while. First Percy Jackson fanfiction but I think all you horny freaks out there that are into some weird shit will appreciate this one. This won't have any dialogue in this as I hate writing dialogue. Sorry if you need characters speaking to get you off.**

 **xxx**

 ****It had been so long since Annabeth had lost Percy. It felt like years since the universe seemingly ripped Percy from her arms and sent him into Hades. During his battle with Kronos, a lucky blow was dealt to Percy's Achilles heel, killing him almost instantly. Of course, others would be there to finish off Kronos and finally end the war that had claimed so many lives of the students of Camp Half-Blood.

Six months had passed since then but Annabeth didn't show any signs of improvement from the depression that she was thrust into via death of the one she loved. Her nights were plagued with dreams of them, together, kissing, holding hands, going on dates, even doing things much more… serious. On many accounts Annabeth had dreams of Percy which resulted in sexual acts. Many of these dreams woke her up, leaving her very hot and bothered but unable to relieve herself with her cabin-mates sleeping just a few feet away from her. She would often relieve herself in the shower or on her bed if she was certain that she was the only one in the cabin and had no chance of any intruders. She had managed to acquire many… objects from the Aphrodite cabin which aided in her fantasies of losing her virginity to Percy.

Another six months would pass but the only man she ever wanted was one she could never see, touch, or kiss ever again. The more she thought about him, the hornier she would become until even the mention of Percy would give her sexual urges. Using dildos only seemed to further this, as she pretended it was Percy thrusting into her and not some cheap material with no human feeling. Her sexual attitude was a very big problem for her activities around camp. Everything reminded her of Percy and by extension, everything made her wet. She needed to stop this before it spiraled even further out of control. Requesting a day off to Chiron, which was accepted, she made her way to Mt. Olympus where she needed to confront the sex goddess herself, Aphrodite about her sexual needs.

The meeting served to do nothing to assist Annabeth in her struggle to rid herself of sexual desires. Aphrodite refused her any solace on the matter as it was Annabeth herself causing these sexual fits, not the work of a god. Every sexual thought that crossed her mind was completely natural and had nothing to do with any magical being altering the way her libido acted. However, certain ways of relief were suggested to her. Since Annabeth had a strong mental picture of Percy in many sexual acts, Aphrodite recommended a lovely service to her which could aid in her sexual troubles. An underground company that supplied people of any need that they needed to be fulfilled. This "need" was usually sexual and they had many forms of release for customers to choose from. The only one that could help Annabeth feel as if Percy was the one doing the sexy parts would be one people usually used for rape fantasies. Annabeth would be tied, blindfolded, kidnapped, and raped. And this is exactly what would happen. There was no guarantee that this would rid her of sexual desire and not just make it worse, but she was willing to try if it meant a better sexual fantasy with Percy.

It all went according to plan. While roaming the forest alone, Annabeth was suddenly grabbed, a blindfold was put over her eyes and her hands were tied behind her back. Suddenly, three pairs of hands began tearing off her clothes and started groping her body, spanking her ass, and fingering her holes. This isn't what she wanted. There was only supposed to be one! She wanted to feel Percy! But these men, this abuse, it felt so good. Her nipples being pinched, breasts and ass being slapped, and tongue being forced into her mouth aroused her greatly. Soon her completely naked body would be quivering from desire as three men bruised her, making her incredibly wet. Two fingers sank into her pussy and she could hear zippers being undone, they were finally going to take her.

The fingers got to work and pleasured her immensely while one cock slapped her in the face demanding entrance into her mouth, she willingly obliged. Soon enough, the fingers pulled out and would be replaced by a dick pushing hard into her virgin pussy. At first she tried to cry out in pain only to be muffled by a cock burying itself deep into her throat, but her screams would change to moans as the large dick felt good in her fuck hole. The last cock pressed against her anus, catching her by surprise, and forced her way into her ass, filling the last of her holes. The three large cocks all thrusting in to her all came at different times. First, one dick filled her pussy with his seed, the next would cum inside her ass, and the last would shoot a load down her throat. The feeling of two men shooting inside of her pushed her over the edge and she had an orgasm as well.

The three men changed positions, the one who fucked her mouth moved to her pussy, the one who fucked her pussy went to her ass, and the one who fucked her ass moved to her mouth. For a moment Annabeth had thought that this wonderful experience would be over and was disappointed by that, but she would be immensely pleased when the three cocks all forced their way back into her holes. The cocks seemed to never miss a beat as they continued to fuck her until she had another orgasm and they all blew another load into her ass, pussy, and mouth. She loved the taste of the cum that was blasted into her mouth. It was salty yet very addictive and she craved more. She was very excited when the men changed position again and they all began thrusting into her for one more round of sex.

Another time Annabeth had an intense orgasm and all three of the cocks came inside of her. She swallowed the addictive cum that was inside of her mouth, still craving more she began scooping the cum from her ass and pussy and licked it from her fingers loving the taste of her juices mixed with the cum of the three men. It wasn't over yet, much to Annabeth's luck. Two hands grabbed her arms and guided her hands to two cocks which she immediately began to jack off and the third dick was forced back into her mouth.

It wasn't long before the two dicks she was pumping came, showering her tits and face with semen and the cock in her mouth shot it's load down her throat. She swallowed the last load and began to lick the cum from her tits. She fell unto her back after she finished her meal, desiring more she began to finger her pussy and ass. The three men, seeing this, began mastrubating and quickly came on her, covering her body with thick cum. The sensation of being covered put Annabeth over the edge for her final orgasm.

Completely exhausted from the constant fucking of the three men, Annabeth fell asleep in the forest only to be woken up by several boys from camp, all of which seemed to have erection in their pants. Some of them were already taking out their dicks and mastrubating. Annabeth couldn't wait to play with her new fuck toys.

xxx

 **Well there was that. I don't really like this to be honest but it has been a while since I wrote anything so I expected this to be pretty bad. If you liked it please leave a comment and thank you for reading!**


End file.
